1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of radioactive source identification and, more particularly, to a device for detecting and identifying low-level radioactive sources moving past stationary detectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the prior art, detection of radioactive sources has not been accomplished at full highway speeds, a scenario known as drive-by or pass-by detection, and certainly real-time identification of sources at these speeds has not been possible. By contrast, most nuclear radiation detection is done using a detector and source that are both stationary.
Since, due to source speed, the interaction time of the radioactive source with the detector is short in a drive-by detection scenario, detector counting time must also be short. This leads to many counting intervals each second. In order for the system to be sensitive, it must be capable of reacting to a small number of counts. However, if the system reacts to a small number of counts, it is possible that normal background fluctuations may activate the system. The high frequency of the time slices thus forces the threshold of the system to be high, to keep the false alarm rate low, but a high threshold is inconsistent with sensitivity to a low count source. Therefore, a need exists for a system that is able to detect radioactive sources moving at highway speeds, having high sensitivity coupled with substantial resistance to false alarms.